Marth's Curse or Pikana's Visit
by Pikana
Summary: Marth makes a mistake and becomes what most new gamers think he is. A girl! Will Pikana restore him or will he suffer for life? RoyXMartha. To be edited and made much better very soon!
1. Chapter 1

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 1 It was a sunny day at the Smash Mansion.

The birds were singing, the flowers were smiling and everyone was in a good mood. This was rare at the Smash mansion and even rarer that no one was arguing. The smashers were at the pool. Mario and Bowser was firing up the barbeque which as I said they weren't arguing. Captain Falcon was asleep so the girls didn't have to kill him. Everyone was in a bathing suit. Even Mewtwo had a pair of swimming shorts. Jigglypuff was not singing cause she had a sore throat Master Hand was sleeping and Crazy Hand has his pills and was swimming with everyone else, Sonic couldn't swim so he wore floaties. Marth was in his room looking for his towel. All was well until...

"DING DONG"

"Was that Mr Game and Watch?" asked Zelda

"Beep Beep Beeeeeeep Reeee O Beeep" (traslation: No way! I don't go like that)

"Ding Dong"

"PYO!" said Kirby as he wrapped a towel around himself and answered the door

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Hello Kirby."

In front of Kirby was a Pikachu. She had blond hair which was in two neat braids and as all female Pikachu's she had a heart shaped dent in her tail. She wore a black shirt and skirt with a red hoodie, she had a purple backpack on. It was none other than...

"Hiiiiiiii Pikana!" (Yes it's me)

"Kirby! (Gives him a hug)

"Come in we are having a pool party!"

"Has the food gone yet." Pikana said grinning as Kirby led her upstairs to change

"Nup! Peach prepared three banquets. One for all of us, one for me and one for Yoshi"

"PIKANA!!" Pikana was tackled by three pokemon trying to hug her. Pichu, Pikachu and the slient Jigglypuff beamed.

"You haven't been here forever!" said Pikachu kissing her (I love Pikachu... Go sue me!)

"Pikana you bring magic book!" laughed Pichu

"mumble" mumbled Jigglypuff

Suddenly Marth came out without his swim suit. He was in his normal attire.

"Hi Marthy!" said Pikana

"Go away don't curse me." said Marth quickly as he said that he remembered once when Pikana came she helped spray paint Wolf's room and blamed Falco. Then Marth kicks her accidently but Pikana thinks it's on purpose

"WHY YOU EVIL GIRLY PRINCE OF FOOLS!" Yelled Pikana (I actually said worse but I can't remember.)

"BRING IT ON YOU LITTLE RODENT!" Yelled Marth

Instead of Thundershocking him Pikana took out from her bag a pencil and a notebook with this story's script.

"RRRRRRRUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!!" yelled Pichu as the trio of pokemon darted out the window and onto Gannondorf and Red (He's PKMN Trainer)

"What's a pencil going to do me." said the angry Marth as he drew is sword (pun not intended)

"I TRY TO BE NICE AND SAY A STORY ABOUT A NEAR PERFECT POOL PARTY BUT I'M CHANGING THE SCRIPT MARTHA!" yelled Pikana as she added an 'a' to Marth's name on her script

"My name is MARTH-a" said Marth

"No My name is MARTHA... WHY CAN'T I SAY MY NAME!"

"Because your name is now Martha." said Pikana smiling wickedly

"And I'll now teach you how to treat proper lady." she continued

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS YOU ARE SO NOT A LADY!"

Angrily Pikana gets a picture of Marth and draws chains on him to the wall. Chains appear on Marth. Then she starts changing the picture and Marth begins to scream.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs everyone surrounds the fallen Pokemon and when Ness, Lucas, Lucario and Mewtwo reads their minds they gasp in horror.

"What's wrong?" asked Luigi

"It appears Pikana is at the mansion." said Mewtwo

"HOOOOORRRAAAYYY!" yelled everyone

"No BUT she has seen Marth and she has her notepad... OF DOOM!" said Ness

"Ohhhhh NOOOOOO" yelled DK and Diddy

"No Pikachu can beat me." Said Snake

"Dude she's the author." said Meta Knight

"The one with all the power in this mansion she can change anything." said Samus who was putting on her armour to deal with whatever she was going to go up against upstairs

"I'll be in my office. Give me what's left of Marth." Dr. Mario hands Link a pickle jar

"So are we stoping the party or..." started Fox

(Que Marth screaming here.)

"HE'S DOOMED!" moaned the Ice Climbers

They all run into the house.

"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ" snoozed Captain Falcon, Crazy Hand and Master Hand

Ike then runs back out and drags C. Falcon by his leg to distrub his sleep

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Muhahahaha there is a good plot." said Pikana

Marth is facedown on the third floor carpet. The chains have disappeared and she heard the Smashers coming. She put the little shreaded pieces of paper around him and puts the real notebook in her bag and she disappears to the fanfiction building.

King Dedede comes first

"OH MY GOSH! GUYS! I FOUND THEM!"

The rest of the smashers see the scene that was set.

"Is he dead?" asked Olimar

"Pikana is so not here you little lying..." Toon Link started but then Roy screams as he flips Marth over

"WTF?" Marth/a now had elbow length hair, his errrr... her body was very curvy in some places and her eyes were larger even in sleep. Her nail were longer, he was also wearing the same clothes and to cut this description short Marth was now Martha.

Then as Marth woke up he was greeted by everyone who didn't have a girlfriend (which is almost everyone) saying

"She's HOT!" And Marth ran to his room and looked in the mirror.

He just fainted

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Will she be OK Dr?" asked Pit as Marth (Ok too hard I'll just call him Martha)

"I don't know how she got in but she's awake."

Martha got out of the bed

"Who are you and what did you do to Marth?" asked Roy as R.O.B grabbed him to prevent him from strangling Martha

"What are you talking about Roy I am Marth-a. DAM YOU PIKANA!"

"What happened Babe." said Wario as Martha slowly took a step back from him

Martha explains her situation.

"How do we know that your not a fan obsessed girl who likes Marth." Said The Twins Toon Link and Young Link

Martha walks out grabs a Smash ball from strorage and uses it on Wario who tries to make out with her. It does Marth's unique Smash called Critical Hit.

"As much as I hate to say it... that's Marth." said Roy

"Oh Master Hand come quick." yelled Peach to the incoming Hand at the end of the hall.

"LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" said C. Falcon who was a floor above all the Smashers. Everyone runs to the balcony looks up and sees C. Falcon hanging by his leg by Ike

"What ever you say." The F-Zero X racer falls and lands on Gannondorf

Squirtle, Ivysaur, Charizard and Pokemon Trainer carry the two men and gives them to Dr. Mario

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Muhahahahahahahahahahaha I am so evil. I got inspired when I wondered why is Marth a boy when he looks like a girl. I took this literally when some people make him behave like a girl I have made him a girl.

Reviews, suggestions, puns and OC's Wanted


	2. Chapter 2

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Chapter 2

"Ok I'm going to try change you back." said Master Hand

"Please hurry." Said Martha who didn't like the fact of her gender

"WWWHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" Yelled Crazy Hand as he zipped through and said

"Master Hand said signed theses cutezy wootzy forms."

Sonic scanned the paper

"AllrightsthatMasterHanddoesnothaveinsuranceincaseofinjurysicknessordeathThisformenablesMasterHandtoperatewithoutanyreleaseformsand  
clinicalexperienceBysigningthisyouandyourfamilyarenotallowedtosue!"

"Oooooookkkkkkaaaaaaayyyyyy...I'll sign."

"Excellent okay here is the spell. Genious Switchia Ezxagt Arfski."

Martha slowly changed into Marth as the other Smashers watched and cheered. Then...

"No No No No No No No No No No No No No No! He hasn't finished being a girl!" yelled Pikana's voice from no where as she turned  
Marth back into Martha.

"I think Pikana doesn't want you to become Marth again. So in the mean time you will be bunking in Samus' extra bed."

"I DON"T WANT MR. I'MA NEW GENDER IN MY ROOM!"

"Samus" said Master Hand with a hint of annoyance

"Fine."

"Dissmissed"

"Don't feel bad Marth-a, Hey why can't I say your male name?" asked Roy

"Curse." Said Mewtwo floating by

"Whatever. Everything will be the same."

"Yeah, No Men's Room, No Video Games with the Guys (the Wii is divided onto men's time, woman's time and together time.) and  
no room sharing." Said Martha

"Everyone will treat you the same. And you can see yourself naked"

"SLAP."

The two arrive in their room and Roy helps Martha pack and Martha walks upstairs to the Ladies' Floor.

"Knock Knock."

"Come in."

Martha walks in and sees Samus. She was obviously expecting someone but not her. She scowls when she sees her and indicates  
the empty bed near the door. Martha dumps her stuff on the bed when Samus takes off her suit and leaves the room.

Martha looks at the clean indigo walls with a few aliens wanted posters on Samus' side. The carpet was a deep purple which  
suprised Martha as Roy always covered the floor with his mess. She puts up a poster of Altea and a portrait of his family.  
After unpacking Martha left the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Toon Link VS Martha (laughs from the insensitve ex-villians) you're up!" yells Master Hand

"Good luck bro!" yells Toon Link's Twin

"Good Luck Martha!"

"Your course is Picochat! One stock, Begin"

Martha starts running but Toon Link uses his Hero's Bow to stop her. Martha seemed slower because Pikana dulled her muscles  
when transforming Marth. Slowly Martha uses her DAncing blade move when Picochat draws some flames. Then suddenly a Beam Sword  
appears and Toon Link grabs it and slices Martha's loose chestplate and it falls out.

The problem was Pikana forgot to give Martha a bra and there were no undershirts (no I didn't forget muhahahahaha)

Toon Link jumped off the stage in pure fright.

Wario, Snake, Bowser, C. Falcon and Ganonndorf started drooling.

Mewtwo, Sonic and Lucario covered the other Pokemon's eyes including Red.

R.O.B saved this on his harddrive

Zelda and Peach tackled Mario and Link so they wouldn' fall in love

Samus ate a bananna in the kitchen and when she saw the scene she blew chunks on Mr. Game 'n' Watch.

Alot of things happened to Wolf, Falco and Fox.

Kirby and Yoshi gobbled everything in the fridge and had no clue what happened.

Ness, Lucas, the Ice Climbers, the Kongs and the Link twins ran.

Master Hand switched off the match machine and Peach grabbed a towel and wrapped Martha

Martha cried and all the girls ran off

Roy tried to speak with her but Samus tied him with her grappling hook to a pole because she thought he was a drooling idiot

Luigi and Dr. Mario just stared at Crazy Hand who was pretending to be a pony.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Samus' room Martha was given one of Zelda's dresses because Samus' outfits were inappropriate at this time and Peach had only  
pink dresses.

"It's Ok Marth-a" said Zelda

"Yeah Peach gets photos naked." said Samus

"Huh?" said Marth and Peach

"Snake has a hidden camera somewhere and sells them through the mansion."

"Grrrrrrrr" started Peach until she heard Martha's wet chuckling

"Thanks."

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

Samus got up and answered the door. There were a bunch of flowers with a note for Martha.

Dear Martha,

Sorry for being a jerk, I apologise for our behaviour,  
We're really sorry (Or at least I am)  
Forgive us Martha.

From a Friend who cares

"Who is this guy?" asked Peach

Zelda drags Samus and Peach to the bathroom

"Ok I know Martha was a guy but maybe Pikana is asking us to play matchmaker."

"How do you know?" asked Samus

Peach hands Samus a note from the bathroom mirror saying play matchmaker and it was signed by Pikana

"I hate it when she does that." Said Samus

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are the girls?"

"Here!" Nana said

"Jiggly!" (Guess who has her voice back?)

"Not you two. Samus, Zelda, Peach and Martha!" said Mario

"Maybe we were to harsh on her." Said Roy

"Nah Girls love attention like that." said Gannondorf

He was greeted by two mallets and a pound attck followed by the grand piano falling on him.

"Sorry!" yelled DK

"Smashers who are pretty butterflies dinner will be late cause our birdy Master Hand is flying for foooooooood cause Dino and  
mashmellow ate it all. WWWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE!! esdfghjhgvcvgshcbvecv!" yelled Crazy Hand (yes mashmellow is supposed to be  
marshmellow but this is Crazy Hand)

A puddle of water started coming in the dining room. Sonic checked it out. R.O.B was plugged into the TV. He was showing the  
recent video Wario, Snake, Bowser and C. Falcon were watching and drooling. Olimar was huddled in a corner sucking his thumb  
destroying all bad thoughts.

Pikachu walked in and switched off R.O.B. The Four Pervets attacked Pikachu. Pichu joined the brawl. Mewtwo ate popcorn watching  
the brawl. Link got pushed by Wario into the brawl. Kirby and Yoshi ate Mewtwo's and Lucario's Popcorn and they mad their own  
brawl. Luigi cried.

Fox yelled that Master Hand was back. Ike left to look for the girls so Peach could start cooking.

"OY! Peach! Master Hand has got the goods! Dinner won't cook itself! Get Down Here"

(Yes Ike thinks highly of women -sarcastic-)

Peach ran down. She was wearing makeup so Ike supposed the girls were giving each other mani-cures and facial. He imagined Martha  
looking like she was from clown college.

Ike chuckled as he left to watch the unofficial brawl in the TV room.

Zelda read Ike's mind and crossed him out of the possible match list for Martha.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Samus took Martha downstairs

"I don't wanna go downstairs." whined Martha

"Relax it's just dinner." said Samus

"My first dinner as a girl which I'm wearing a dress and makeup. Not to mention I have to deal freaky guys."

"You just have to be calm and civilised to get rid of the jerks."

"Hey Samus babe wanna make out?" said C. Falcon

"DDDDDIIIIIEEEEE!!" she yelled shoting her stun gun at him

"That's calm and civillised??"

"Shut up and get downstairs."

"Yes mame."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How will dinner go? Will Pikana change Martha back? Who is Martha's friend? Why the hell am I asking these questions?

Reviews, suggestions, puns and OC's Wanted


	3. Chapter 3

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me!

Pikana's Note: Please be patient as I do one chapter Marth's Curse then one chapter of my other story Rising Despair Chapter 3

"Yum! I can smell that Pie!" said Ness as he and Lucas held down Kirby and Yoshi with their Psychic powers.

Everyone sat at the table except the ever hungry Yoshi and Kirby, the absent Martha and Samus and Crazy Hand who was selling apple cores to the bees outside only to get stung.

"Crazy Hand is a n00b." said Wolf

"0y 0nly 1 cn sy funny w0rd!" Said R.O.B

"Be quiet." said Link and his twin alter-egos who were yelling about the coolness of crazy hand

Dr. Mario humms Mission Impossible theme

"He's Right, it is impossible to shut us up." Said the Ice Climbers

Pikachu, Pichu and Jigglypuff are on the chandiler and they swing and with the help of Mewtwo, Gannondorf gets crushed

"You honestly must cause pain, right?" asked Luigi to a smirking Mewtwo

Then Martha appears with Samus next to her, Samus had a 'mess with us and die' expression on her face.

"Hey Martha" said Roy

"Hey."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I'VE GOT PIE!" yelled Peach in a singsong voice Peach had a hair in a neat bun and was wearing a white apron with red pie smears on it

"..."

"..."

"..."

BAM

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dam stupid audio!" Mario said banging the microphone several times and fixing the broken chandiler

"Beep beeeeeeppp Beeeeeeep Beep Beeep!" yelled Mr. Game 'n' Watch as he disappeared in a green hole

Mario looked at the horror scene that appeared in the fifteen seconds it took him to fix the audio.

Luigi and Bowser were throwing the pies at the Kongs throwing pies back at them.

Wario, Yoshi and Kiby were running around trying to eat the flying pies. Pretty much everone else was ducking and covering with the mysterious abesences of Jigglypuff (Who was looking for Master Hand) and Mr. Game 'n' Watch.

Snake placed a hand grenanade into a pie and when Pikachu went to poke it, it went BBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

"Where is Mr. Game 'n' Watch?" asked Red

"I like OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA" MetaKnight turned and didn't see Crazy Hand but saw C. Falcon

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the building of Fanfiction

"Hi Mr. Game 'n' Watch." said Pikana

"Beeeep Bop Beeeop Bopbop!" (Translated: Hey thanks for the Dimension switch.)

"No problem... now about your crazy bully."

"Beeeopa BopBeee Bo Bop!" (Translated: Marth is kind of pitiful.)

"Wait and see what I have in store for Marth."

"MUhahHAHAHAHAHAHhahahHAHAh!"

"Beeopbeeopbbeeopbeeopbeeop!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a immense amount of torture and a nasty nagging from Master Hand the Smashers cleaned up the dining room and it was now late.

"CAN I NARRATE??" asked Ness bouncing like a maniac

"No" said Pikana swatting him from the great beyond

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"How bout now?"

"Grrrrrrrr!" Said Nana as she killed Ness.

"OMG YOU KILLED NESS!" Yelled her best friend and partner Popo

"Oh shut up, Dr. Mario can just use a 1up shroom."

"Good point."

"Now kiss me" and they kissed each other fiercely Toon Link, Young Link, Yoshi and Gannondorf walk pass them and Yoshi dumps a 1up shroom in Ness' mouth

"They aren't naked." said Toon Link

"Thank Din" said Young Link

"Yoshi"

"Meh!" said Gannondorf as an anvil dropped on him.

"WTF DID I DO!"

"Oooooooooo... Gannondorf prepare to die." Said the Revived Ness as everyone in the corridor see a Blue Whale coming.

"THE AUTHORESS' CURSE! YOU SAID HERE FAVOURITE COPYRIGHT WORD!" yelled the Ice Climbers

Everyone evacuates as Gannondorf is stuck by gum by a cruel authoress' act

"Ohhhhh sh.."

BLAMS BOOMS SPLAT!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Beepobobboeoaoaeboaeo boobobeanepon beop?"

(Translation: Was killing Ness and breaking a few Gannondorf bones really approprate to the plot?")

"No I had fun doing that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Stupid 'BAM' useless 'BAM' Piece of..."

"Roy man what's up?"

"I broke up with Lilina."

Link and Ike approached the red haired boy.

Link had an evil glint in his eye and Ike couldn't care less.

"You got eyes on a girl in the Mansion don't ya?" Link said

"Who" said Ike as Roy started heating up

"Ok ummmm PeachXMario cause only he likes that bi-- Me and Zellie dated forever, Nana X Popo." started Link

"Jiggly, debating with MK or Kirby, Samus..." the three of them shivered then a lightbulb buzzed in Link's head.

"Hang on Roy." he said as he grabbed Ike. Dragging Ike to the hallway he explained they had to play matchmaker with Roy and Martha.

"How do you know Pikana won't kill us?" He turned Ike around and saw a note to the duo

Play matchmaker with Martha and Roy. Talk to Samus (She wants us to talk to her?) Zelda and Peach. Love Pikana P.S. I love it when you are pissed your faces are cute.

"OK she really gets me annoyed."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Tell him how you feel!"

"Get dressed up!"

"Jiggly!"

"We need a romantic spot."

"Borrow my Monster Truck."

"??" questioned everyone.

They all knew Samus' Monster truck could destroy the world

"Come on we have a boy and an ex-boy. All the civilized guys are taken by you people but the jerks in this house love making things go BOOM!"

"True but who is Marth going with..."

"DING DONG!" Peach had an idea! No that was just the room's doorbell.

Ike was at the door with Link mysteriously missing.

"Ummmm... uhhhh... good bye"

"Who was that?" asked Samus

"Ike for Mushroom knows what." said Peach

"JigJigglyJig"

"Yes I agree. Who do you like Martha?" asked Zelda slyly

"Ahhh sh-- I have a swords class with Link!" yelled Martha as she ran out the door

Everyone glares at Zelda.

"Honestly we need him to admit it sometime." more glares

"What?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mr Game 'n' Watch and Pikana look over a desk

"Beepepoepbeoebeeopbeop!" (Translation: I'm not sure)

"Yeah I have no idea what should happen next!" "EVERYONE YOU MUST HELP ME WITH IDEAS! SEND IN AN OC I DON"T CARE JUST GIMME SUGGESTIONS OR PIKMIN WILL EAT YOU!!" "Beopoob poboope?" (Translation: Harsh much?")

P.S. I haven't decided what to with Martha

(Yes I'll turn her back... eventually) Remember this is all fun and no offense to Marth fans!


	4. Chapter 4

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Julianmon and Wings767 own themselves

Chapter 4

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pacing Pikana waited at the fanfiction door.

Her hair was in a mess frizzing everywhere getting tangled in her purple nightdress

It was like eight at night and Mr GAW (Game and Watch)had phoned two special specialists (So he called them)

This may be the final prank but Mr GAW had a good idea it wasn't

Pikana glanced at the application forms they had returned.

They seemed just as (if not more) experienced then she had

Then the doorbell rang.

Pikana opened the door and two tall dark figures (everything is tall to her she is a Pikachu) gleamed in the rain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Samus glanced at the clock.

8:23pm In about seven minutes she had to drag Martha back up here.

Of course she had a swords class but that was three or so hours ago

She wondered why she had to drag her back up to get ready for Who knows what!

Peach and Zelda could but they had to get ready.

Nana still kissing Popo which she found puzzling.

Jigglypuff singing kareoke to Ganondork and King DumbDumbDumb!

She grinned at the thought and continued to read some random stories on fanfiction until she came across a peculiar one involving her.

She double clicked the link and scanned through the story.

Three minutes later she was tossing her cookies (No not literally you morons!)

Then Pikmin walked in her room (they was being paid by C. Falcon) and picked up some weird random perveted things that I won't mention.

Olimar who was with them then took a photo of Samus' fanfiction without reading it.

After looking, Douglas (C.Falcons 1st name) spent the rest of the night in Dr. Mario's sickbay

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seeming lighter she was able to dodge a few blows and attach some quick ones of her own

Looking at the percentage board is seemed her moves were weaker

Stupid Pikana and her stereotyping "I HEARD THAT!" said Pikana's voice

Link, Martha and Ike (No Roy... where is he?) ducked down waiting for the pain.

"Every One please report to the meeting area, and Dr. Mario bring your patients." said Master Hand on the PA system

"Wonder what old hand head wants." mumbled Ike as the trio moved to the large meeting area

The Mario Bros were attempting to take a plunger out of Wario's face which was mysteriously there, Ganondorf, Bowser and King Dededed were starting up a protest of violence against criminals which wasn't going so well. Fox and Falco were blasting each other and Ness, Lucas, Young Link and Toony were bashing Popo for reasons involving Nana. Sonic was fighting Kiby and Yoshi over 136 chilli dogs. Wolf was gazing at something which didn't bother the swordsmen and Roy waved at them indicating the seats.

"Where 1s Mter Hnd??" asked R.O.B.

"AWSERDTFGYHJHGFRDESRTGHHGVCSTYHKJ!" yelled Crazy Hand

?? from everyone

"Sorry I'm late Smashers." Said Master Hand

"But I have some incredulous news on the Martha incident"

Everyone stares at Martha who ignores them

"Introducing our guests coughcoughjailerscough... Julianmon and Wingsm676"

Two tall men appear in a puff of smoke.

The one on the right was Julianmon. He looks like a more demonic version of Pit except he has fluffy angel wings. The left one was Wingsm767 or just Wings. He was shrouded in a black cloak and made himself hidden to all. Devil wings stuck out

"What-a are these two doin here-a?" asked Mario

"Apparently Mistress Pikana," started MH

"Now we are calling her Mistress?" asked Luigi

"Is sending these two to monitor or be in charge of us until... somethings change."

"What things?" inquired Fox

"Dunno" "I can bash them up!" said Captain Falcon

"You better apologise." said Juilanmon with a devilish grin

"Why?" retorted the retard (C. Falcon soz C.Falcon fans if they're out there)

He holds up a plot book. It is black, not the brilliant red of Pikana's Masterball pad, it has a golden skull on it which the skull looks like its screaming.

The next three seconds were chaotic. Well not really everyone was just screaming bloody blue murder since they saw another evil plotbook. Then it took nine hours to get everyone to recover

Then Pikana being evil took out Wings green and blue dagger plot book and everyone screamed

Except Wario, Kirby and Yoshi who needed to eat

12hrs of screaming later

"DAYVAPO YA NO? IZ FREKEY NAN!" Crazy Hand yelled covered in bee stings

"Okay now that's done you may go to dinner and keep our guests happy." Dust tornado appears and everyone is gone.

"Thank Hand-san I don't have to eat."

At the dining room everyone is eating and there is no noise. The smashers were hungry and had sore throats so they ate. Wings and Julianmon watched everyone carefully until Mewtwo came in and bumped Lucario.

"Watch it"

"No you watch it!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Aura Sphere!"

"Shadow Ball!"

"FIGHT!" yelled little Pichu

"You inconciderate jerk! You and your almighty powers. I don't need a blankie from Mommy Mew at bedtime."

"YOU said you wouldn't mention that Annabel and anyway it's a family heirloom."

"??" said everyone "OMG YOU ARE GIRL?" said Wario

"Well maybe I would like to keep that a secret." Yelled Lucario/Annabel as she stormed off Juilianmon just looked on as Wings yelled at the smashers.

"YOU FREAKS ARE NOT ON VACATION YOU ARE AT DINNER! NOW EAT BEFORE I BAN YOU ALL!"

Then everyone sat down as Jigglypuff went after Lucario/Annabel (I'll try use Lucario but excuse me if I do Lucaria)

King Dedede looked around for a hamburger and ate Kirby's. Kirby got mad and started bashing up K3D (Yes I am bloody lazy writing names! Deal with it!)

Eventually All the non humaniod (Pikmin included not Olimar) were barfighting

All while Wings and Julianmon were having some of Peach's Famous Herbal Tea

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh Derick I couldn't..."

"You must believe me I'm I'm..."

BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM

"Pr1nt1ng Perveted Mrth Vide0 pleae wa1t..." R.O.B. said followed by pair of sick giggling

"NO!! MY DIARY!! YOU MONSTER LINK CLONES!! COME BACK HERE!!" yelled Zelda as she screamed blue murder

Roy switched off the movie and moved his chair to the hall.

Why he bothered with the TV he didn't know. Smashers lives were far more intresting... Or at least their problems and conflicts.

"GOD PEACH!! CAN"T I JUST BORROW CLOTHES OFF YOU??" yelled Martha

"Well excuse me I don't want someone walking in my oom borrowing my clothes for life."

Martha turned and headed to go to the bathroom.

"HI FALCON!! WANNA RACE? READY SET GO!!" and a flah of blue light passed

"OK WHO PUT SONIC OF COFFEE!" yelled Samus from her daily session of helping Dr. Mario remove the dead bits if his experiments.

"JIG JIGGLY PUFFFFF PUF PUFFF!"

"What do you mean he's not just on coffee?" asked Bowser

"... how many sugar cubes did you put in there?" asked Diddy Kong eyeing the pokemon

"HIBYE!" Sonic ran past them again

"Jiggpupupufff"

"23 cubes??"

"HIBYE!"

"HI whoops!"

DK had trotted out of the room when he crashed into Sonic. Then Falco and Fox appeared with a bag of popcorn and sat next to Roy

The three started making bets.

"100bucks on Gannondork!" Proclaimed Fox "

Nah the Ice Climbers will beat him." Roy responded

"Yeah I'm betting 100 on Ice Climbers." said Falco

"Gannondork..." Nana said

"I'm not Gannondork I'm freaking GANNONDORF GET IT THROUGH YOUR PINTSIZED HEADS"

"Oh Popo!" Nana says in a sin song voice

Popo appears with Meta Knight's hockey Mask and a VERY SAMUS-LIKE CHAINSAW

"Ummmm... Bye?" said Ganonndorf as he ran Popo and Nana after him

"DAM" said Fox as he forked over 100

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Okay Night time dreams will be inluded in the next chappie. Remember I still got Rising Despair to write so be patient .OC's will be included forever in my fic's (Nice publicity for people) unless requested and I need ideas for future chapters


	5. Chapter 5

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Black Eevee is owned by Pit Fan and Julianmon and Wings767 own themselves.

Chapter 5

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pikana called Julianmon and Wings after the disaster at dinner.

All she got was a binge drinking Ike

"Whatsursup?"

"Can I speak to Julianmon?"

"Birdie flys away" mumbles Ike

"Wings?"

"DAM YOU IKE! THAT'S MY PRIVATE BEER! BAN YOU 'TILL."

BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP

Never mind Pikana would call tomorrow morning

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(All 5 dreams will be held in POV's)

I was waiting in the rain.  
Staying for the pain.  
I wondered alone and found him beside me  
He was there and gee  
I was so mad.  
His eyes were glad as he brought me to his lips  
Then I moved and his arms came to my hips.  
I didn't expect that from him.  
I responded with a kiss.  
They say his heart was stone.  
But that was not Mewtwo.

I turned my back at the screach of pain.  
No matter where I turned someone would be hurt  
the choice was right for now  
I have to do it before it was too late  
yet when everything returned she may be traumitised  
I am not gay  
So why am I falling for her?

Mummy was waiting for me.  
Claus was there too.  
I wanted go there but I had to wait.  
Mummy said to be paitent  
So I stayed and waited.  
For the Angel to take me back to Mummy

My home isn't gone though people say so  
I have a new one.  
I haven't betrayed my family  
I just have a new one  
My rules haven't bended  
They've changed  
My love was once strong  
It's changed to a different person.  
And it is now only stronger

I swore not to love when a girl rejected a teammate  
Love seemed a viscous beast  
In some cases death is a better option  
I normally don't break my swears yet there in the moonlight is she  
A human that is beautiful to some and gorgeous to me  
Every scent every emotion I could sense through her beautiful skin  
She wasn't taken as she hurt her ex-boyfriends.  
Maybe a certain grey creature could make her love.  
And she was going to be mine.  
One swear I won't break.

(Guess the dream time! Answers at the bottom!")

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mewtwo smash his head into the wall.

What he didn't expect was that he knocked King DeDeDe out of his bed next door

"OUCH!"

"Sorry" said Mewtwo bluntly

"What's wrong with you?"

"Dreams in the head irritating ones to be at that." Mewtwo replied thinking of the first dream and shuddered and was relieved to find he couldn't trace the source.

"Okay. Good Night and you are paying for the wall."

"Unfortunatly that is fair and correct."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kirby ran down the stairs huffing and puffing.

He knew something was wrong and heard the shatter in one of the downstairs rooms.

Kirby quickened his pace and heard the sick crunching of meat.

He also heard a pitter patter of little feet. Must be Pichu.

As he turned the corner he opened the door and saw the beast in the kitchen.

"YOSHI!" said Yoshi for no reason

"Poyo!" said Kirby with a glint of fire in his eyes. Yoshi looked and realised he had eaten all the strawberry shortcake inthe fridge.

Pichu then walked into the door and saw a huge brawl going on.

"Pichuchu." he said taking a glass of milk and going back to bed

Pichu saw Bowser and chattered what was going on.

Grinning Bowser went to the kitchen and brought out a stopwatch.

5hrs later

The kitchen was a mess bowser was asleep with the timer still going and Yoshi and Kiby was still at it.

And everyone had to go out and eat.

The little ones cheered but the others grimmanced remembering when they went to eat Chinese. The restraunt somehow managed to have screaming bandicoots around the place.

Martha woke up and was mobbed by Peach and Zelda.

Samus had already got in her Varia suit (the orange one) and had left.

Martha was left at the mercy of the two princesses

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Roy woke up and when he rushed downstairs he found out what was going on.

Sonic was moaning as Toony, Young Link, the Ice Climbers, Ness, Lucas and Pichu dragged him by his legs in a attempt to have a Mcdonalds brekfast

Kirby and Yoshi was still at it and a crowd had come to watch.

Link was commentating: "And Yoshi comes in for the kill and Kirby sucks him up. Kirby becomes Yoshi Kirby! Yoshi uses egg rollonly to splattered by a jelly roll. And oh that should hurt for Kirby. Kirby goes for a comet punch and... wait a minute is that a Smash Ball???"

Mario somehow grabbed the smashball blasted them tied them to the chimney (Smash Mansion has a chimney?) and went back inside to wait for Peach.

"Mewtwo needs to see a Psychic Doctor. He is invading other peoples dreams." said King Dedede to Dr. Mario

"Well I do have an old fighting friend who is used to this stuff. I'll give her a call."

"Good I don't want him smashing the wall again"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!! I WILL NOT GO OUT LIKE THIS!"

"But we bought them just for you."

"I will not be seen like..."

"Morning Martha nice dress." said Meta Knight as the figure passed.

Martha was dressed in a purple dress with a floral print and much to his dismay he was given makeup and diamond pearls. White gloves were on her hands. Her sword was strapped to her back and her arms were being pulled off by Zelda and Peach

Peach then left with Mario and Zelda went to look for Link. Then the two were alone.

Roy would of fainted right then and there if Yoshi and Kirby didn't fall off and tumble into the kitchen to continue the brawl.

"Wendy's Icecream?"

"Sure why not?"

Then the two headed for the restraunt why Kirby and Yoshi continued their brawl bringing it to the living room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ness grinned. Sonic was tied to a chair screaming for help.

Lucas was pouring down a slushie through the horrified hedgehog's mouth.

Nana and Popo were burning his hands with apple pies

Pichu connected hmself to the electrical power and shocked him while the Link twins pulled out one of Toony's pigs and were ready to run Sonic over.

Just because Sonic didn't want to go on the playground with them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ganondorf ran while being chased by chainsaw Popo and Nana

Nothing wrong here

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DING DONG

Dr Mario walked to the door to greet his Psychic guest

A woman in a Blue shirt, blue jeans, white hair, blue eyes, white shoes, and a pheonix tattoo going her right arm. Along with a briefcase in her right hand she had a sword strapped to her back.

"Ahhh... Black Eevee, I trust that you know why your here."

"Yes Dr. Mario, I trust Mewtwo is in a comfortable position."

"Well my assistant Lucario should have him ready in my office."

The two walk down the corridor towards Dr Mario's therapy room. Blacky transforming into a Charmeleon, Eevee and Pikachu as she walked when suddenly...

"FOR THE LOVE OF ARCRUS MAKE THE %^$# PAIN STOP!" mind yelled Mewtwo

Dr. Mario and Blacky run to the doctor's office, Blacky drawing her sword.

They appear and Lucario is over Mewtwo with Samus' chainsaw. A bunch of scared Ice Climbers in the corner and a Mewtwo strapped to a board.

"A little help would be nice." stated Mewtwo

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Screams of pain were heard in the very far distance but nobody in Smashville cared because it came from the ever chaotic Smash Mansion.

It was now the afternoon and somehow the Smashers in town were not causing Chaos.

And they thought turning water to wine was a miracle (Ok no religion cracks intended to be mean)

So anyway I am going to skip Samus smashing Snake and C. Falcon as a "public display for brawl" and the fact Olimar went to take bikini's in search for a suitable shoe and Wolf was looking for flowers.

Scratch that he WAS looking for flowers now he's just bashing Diddy Kong

So anyway we pass Ness and Lucas recording Link and Zelda alone in a disabled toilet (Blech)

And go to the Lake that is in between the Smash Forest and the Mansion (Did I get that right? Review and tell me so I can change)

For some really random reason Red, Charizard, Squirtle, King Dedede and Pit were playing golf on the hill in between the mansion and the lake oh and Ivysaur was watching

Charizard has real bad aim so he hit Martha and Roy (who were chatting on the way back) and flung them in the direction of the lake

Martha did a triple flip and landed safely on the lake edge but Roy in the attempt to do the same crashed and got his head stuck in the trunk of the tree.

"Should I just pull you out or chop the tree?" asked Martha

"Hmmmm... I dunno pull me out I guess."

PULL PULL TUG TUG (You know how perveted that sounds?)

"Ah forget it!" she moaned as she raised the sword.

A few slices later both of them were in the lake

"Why the F*** you do that" swore Toony

"R0B $y$ FUn!"

"Okay then but... umm I'm going" said Young Link

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

REALLY STUPID SAD ATTEMPTS AT  LOVE I SO WANT TO CHANGE THIS SO RECREATE THE SCENE IN THE REVIEW OR JUST TELL ME TO BLOODY STOP!

Before that lets go two minutes backwards this is after Roy is unstuck and before the swimming.

The two are sitting looking at the lake it is all calm peaceful and quiet

"Beautiful" said Martha

"Like you" mumbled Roy

"What's that?"

"Nothing"

Silence again no explosions (Wow this must be a record)

"Hey Roy?"

"mmmm"

"Thanks."

"For being my best friend."

"Your welcome and Roy"

"mmmm"

"I...I...I...LOVE YOU FOR GOD'S SAKE DAMMIT!"

Roy was shocked but he grinned

"Me too"

Then slowly their faces come closer and closer and...

You get the idea Oh and ROB zaps them into the pool

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the mansion

"Oh Sammy good idea for recording this." said Peach as the three women and Jigglypuff spied on Martha and Roy's kiss.

"I'm not doing out of the genorosity of my heart. I'm doing out of the genorosity of blackmail." she said as Zelda laughed

"JigJigglypufffff"

"Yes I got the kiss and ROB zapping them" said Samus

Zelda frowns suddenly and winces

"Zellie?" asked Peach

"Pikana is plotting I can sense it. And it's quite horrible."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dreams in order: Lucario, Roy, Lucas, Martha and Wolf

Yay done another chappie. I reckon I'll finish Marth's Curse before doing a new chater of Rising Despair

I said this once and I'll say it again. REVIEW!

P.s does anyone know if fire emblem babies develop the same amount of time as human ones. Just asking for another fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Black Eevee is owned by Pit Fan and Julianmon and Wings767 own themselves.

Chapter 6

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Filing her Pikachu nails Pikana looked over her storyboard.

Her whole plan was almost complete and her goal was also reached.

The question was whether she should do it quickly or slowly.

A buzzing in her pocket told her a report was coming. She prayed it was Julianmon.

She wasn't disappointed as she heard his brisk voice saying

"Phase One complete. Pikana? Black Eevee is in the vicinity."

The shapeshifting swordswoman? I should recruit her for the plan MUST be completed.

"Where is she now?" said Pikana into the mobile in a grim tone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ike was worried.

Someone hackcoughDiddyKongcough had ratted him to the police. Ike supposed hanging a man and dropping him three or four stories legal.

But like any other place Ike was going to be arrested and sent to jail.

His trial was in fifteen minutes and he was so going to be guilty.

Unless...

Three minutes later Ike was dragging Lucas into his room.

"Now Lucas I need to use you to rewrite everyone's memory and replace it with Captain Falcon hanging me and dropping him three or four stories"

"Why would I do that?" asked Lucas sweetly

"What do you want?" asked Ike

"10000 coins!"

"What about (checks his pockets) three cookies, eight marshmellows and a block of chocolate?"

"DEAL!!!"

Ike reluctantly hands him his sweets as Lucas hugs them

"SMORES!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"THE COURT OF THE HOLY DIEDOH will now come into session" said Luigi

The living room had been turned into a courtroom, a jury of Mewtwo, Pichu, Pikachu, Samus, Gannondorf, Bowser, Mario, Link, Sonic, Kirby, Yoshi and Meta Knight were in a big cardboard box owned by Snake.

Solid Snake was Captain Falcon's lawyer and for some strange reason Red was Ike's. (Who puts a ten/twelve/sixteen? year old as a lawyer?)

"Can I speak?" asked Kirby

"Yes"

"MAY I eat the rubber Chicken you are holding?"

"KIRBY THIS IS THE SACRED HOLY DIEDOH! THE COURT EMBLEM!" yelled Luigi as he bangs the Diedoh on his desk

"okkkaaayy" said Kirby

"Now may Red call a witness?"

Red (knowing Ike's plan) called up Lucas

"Lucas on the day of C. Falcon's assault what did you see?"

Realising the psychic energy and connecting people's thoughts Lucas said

"I saw Douglas. J. Falcon assaulting Ike who had is arm broken and holding him out of the window four stories off the ground."

"OBJECTION!" said Snake

"OVERRULED!" yelled Luigi

"Douglas Falcon how do you plead?

"I'm innocent." he says

"Fine," says Red "May I call Flower Hart Ivysaur to the stand."

Lucario and Ivysaur appear (Lucario as a translator)

"Now Flower you saw C. Falcon throw Ike out correct?"

"Iviysauu urarIvyivsasau"

"She says yes."

The jury mumbles but Mewtwo just raises an eyebrow

"Come on you idiots I got a date with Daisy and Mamma Mista she's hot!"

"Okay-a well most of us," glares at Mewtwo "Say Douglas is guilty!" says Meat Knight

"WTF?" says C. Falcon and Snake

"YOU IDIOTS WERE THERE HOW COULD YOU NOT SEE?" Roared C. Falcon

"Case closed Falcon go 10yrs of Pikana torture Bye!" said Luigi running

"THIS AIN'T FAIR! I'LL DIE!" He says as Julianmon and Wings takes him uses a Dimension switch to teleport back to the fanfictionbuilding.

Mr GAW beeps and follows them

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After lunch and a game of uno it was time to get back to the story so Mewtwo walked to the board and Lucario got her chainsaw.

Blacky and Dr. Mario moved to the doorway.

They begin

The chainsaw was coming in fast as Lucaria pushed it towards a trapped Mewtwo.

"Annabel STOP!" said Dr. Mario as he chucked a poison pill at her

Sensing it with her aura Annabel easily dodged it. She also sensed Black Eevee transforming into another Lucario. The only difference was Blacky had her pheonix tattoo still on her right arm. Blacky then attacked.

Dr. Mario rushed to Mewtwo and freed him.

Mewtwo joined the brawl.

Dr. Mario pushed all of them into the hallway in fear of them messing up his office.

Then he called the only one, the Superman in the mansion who would save them all.

Nah who was he kidding? He just got Pit to shoot them all.

Or he shot them with Pit's bow because Pit didn't want to.

So then Pit and Dr Mario spent the next twenty minutes pulling the bodies into the dining room for dinner.

Wings then stand before them

"HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Mario and Julianmon I expected better then this,"

"The dude must be blind." mumbled Pit

"So I will BAN THAT BODY THERE" he says pointing to Blacky's limp form.

"Noooo! What?" said Dr. Mario as Blacky's body disappeared.

"You better hurry with the bodies." said Wings as he turned and left.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day...

"HTF DO YOU GUYS KNOW?" asked a horrified Martha as she looks into the dark room

She wasn't in the mood, she had bee vomitting and been running a high fever

"I have my sources." said a dark voice

"HTF did you even get into my room?"

"Samus gave us the key. Miss Sickly Pale" said a slightly more chirpy voice.

"SHUT UP!"

"So if Samus gave you the key... you aren't homocidal maniacs?"

"What gave you that idea?" said the chirpy voice as three people stepped forward

Link, Olimar (He was here paid by Ike) and a really intrested Sonic

"So will you give us the info?" asked Link

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Spit it up!" said a gruff voice as Roy looked through a similar darkness to Martha.

"Yes I do want to know what incidents happened last night." said a voice that Roy barely heard

"I'll never tell!" yelled Roy heroiclly

"And if you don't speak I'll blow us up!" said the deranged third voice as a match is heard being struck.

"HELP HELP HELP!!!" he started yelling

"No-one can hear you, Mewtwo made this room soundproof, we paid him"

"OK OK OK OK OK!!!!! I'll tell you."

"Finally," said the gruff voice

"What's with all this paying stuff?" said the slient voice

"Inflation" said the insane voice

"Okay after we came back from the Lake..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_FLASHBACK!_Roy's POV

_"I'll kill you!" said I as I got out Samus' chainsaw (Pikana like them chainsaw so sharp and silvery)_

_R.O.B. grabbed Toon Link and Young Link who stuck around and went to MAX OVERDRIVE_

_"Ah screw I'm hungry" said I taking Martha and sweeping her up bridal style_

_We walked up the busy corridor that was empty because most Smashers here are food addicts and are almost at the dining room_

_when..._

_"Hey thanks Roy but dude... I'M DRIPPING WET FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Martha yelled at me_

_"Heck you go change I'm having dinner." I said putting her down_

_"Night" said Martha as she placed a kiss on me _(Don't kill Pikana)

_So I went to the dining room. The kids were playing strip poker, the men were making a food sculpture, Pokemon and Red were doing stuff, Kirby and Yoshi were eating but watching Nana strip. The ladies were..._

"CUT TO THE CHASE!" said the soft voice speaking up

_So anyway I ate I laughed while the girls giggled at my good looks._

BAM! Roy gets socked in the head by a shovel

_OK OK! So after I ate dinner I walked up to my bedroom but on the way I heard moaning. It was Martha she was asleep and she was cold and umm.. yeah in bed naked._

_Since I'm not a pervet, I put the blanket on her and turned to leave but I was hit by a mallet and I blacked out. The last thing_

_I remember was two leathery wings. Then_(Pikana is so twisted) _I wound up underneath Martha, we were both naked and... and..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Normal story telling

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!!!" said the insane voice

"More then likely Wings." said the gruff voice

"Could be Meta Knight being paid." said the quiet voice

"Marth hasn't had a period yet." said a new melodic voice

"Wait... SAY WHAT?" said all the voices (except the Melodic voice)

"After Dr. Mario patches up Mewtwo and Lucario, he'll need to check." continued the melodic voice

Roy didn't respond. He fainted in his chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Licking his lips and he went to the reception to see Samus in her Varia suit

Wolf tried to say something but...

"AHHHH SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! SAMUS GET DR. MARIO!" yelled Link as he and Pit carried a pale person and ran towards his office

"Can this wait Wolf?" she asked as she called Dr. Mario on th intercom

"Whatever." snarled Wolf as he stormed away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And then Dr. Mario finish patching up Lucario's shattered arm.

He loved his job cause he was paid heaps and he was given confidential infomation which (Though unlikely) he could sell and make a fortune.

He was suprised at what he had to take out. The old blue tounge depressor like device was dusty in his shelf and after a good polish he filled in the papers he needed.

If Master Hand found out what he was doing, well, Most smashers would be on the streets.

A knock on the door and a desprate voice on the intercom (Samus) told me that the rumour was true

I thought abut my receptionist. I prefer Peach but she was making out with my cousin. It's good for him and his wife to have some fun.

"Dr. Mario?" asked the voice sounding sick

"Come in"

The girl limped in supported by Link and Pit almost a deathly white, she was scared and she obviously knew what I was going to do.

"I suggest you two leave. Just in case"

"Sure" said Link clearly worried

Pit nodded and walked off after Pit

Dr. Mario drew some blood (With a needle you IDIOTS!) and injected it on the little device. A few minutes later (As if the devicehada debate with itself) the test was confirmed positive.

Her eyes grew wide and she mumbled curses. Dr. Mario grabbed her and took her to bed where Ness was waiting and he hypnotised her to sleep.

"Dr. Mario what's wrong?"

"Ness, call Roy, tell him it."

"But, But, But... he'll get traumatized"

"Well he has to know."

"Dr. Mario, why me?"

"Because (he smiles) you are the only non-dork psychic not used in this chapter

"Oh"

"Now run along and tell him that Martha's Pregnant and he's the father."

"Oh"

Dr. Mario looks at her medical charts as Ness leaves.

"Poor boy, good thing I didn't tell him that Martha would die when she gave birth" he said

Unaware that a single brown eye was watching him from the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pikana is in a suit of armour

DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW I MADE MARTH PREGNANT BUT DON'T WORRY THE BABY WILL BE GONE IN A CHAPPIE OR TWO!

MARTH WON'T DIE

Flames aren't wanted but are respected so burn me.

PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPPIES NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT BURNS!

Please press review!


	7. Chapter 7

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Black Eevee is owned by Pit Fan and Julianmon and Wings767 own themselves.

Chapter 7

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One chocolate cherry sprinkle, two chocolate cherry sprinkles, three chocolate cherry sprinkles" counted Young Link

"Shut up!" said Yoshi who was horrified at the thought of only one chocolate sprinkle

"PichPichupipi Pichapich!" yelled Pichu

"Hurry up!" said Lucas

"OKAY GO!" he yelled as he stormed through the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Pika" said Pikachu as he used his Dimension switch to go to his girlfriend

"Pikachua" he says as Pikana comes and kisses him

Pikachu looks at his surroundings. There is a monitor with DK trying to learn how to read. Taught by Fox and Falco (and were getting a good pay too) and another of Captain Falcon watching DORA THE EXPLORA (Yes he was screaming but the TV was on mute)

There is no Mr GAW but Julianmon and Wings were there talking to Black Eevee in comfy purple and/or yellow beanbags

"Come honey, We are just starting the meeting"

Pikachu sits in a yellow one as Pikana takes the last beanbag.

"So Pikana the process won't give any pain to Martha?" asks Black Eevee

"Not that there shouldn't be" she replies

Julianmon snickers as he knows what would happen

"So all I do is train the boy?"

"And Martha would be Marth and he won't die a childbirth"

Pikachu raises his eyebrows. He had no idea of a birth and a death.

"But he surely will look for the child." said Wings who was still thinking of ways and reasons to ban people

"Leave that part to me." said Pikana sadly

Pikachu knew her pain. Though Marth's Curse was fun there was a purpose of it, Pikana (as a writer) was cursed herself that she could never conceive a child and Pikachu knew how much she tried to have an egg with him. She did love him make no mistake but she did treasure life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"HEY NESS!" said Popo giving away Nana and his hiding place

"Hey guys you know where Roy is?"

"Nup." said Pichu coming out of Peach's apple orchard

"Well tell him to see Mart... Dr. Mario!" said Ness

"Sure. Cya!" said Toony as he ran back to his hiding spot.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mewtwo was supposed to be well but he had gotten worse since that thing arrived.

He could only marvel at why Ness couldn't sense the vibration

Ness seemed more attuned to people's emotion yet he couldn't sense the rage suppressed in there

So that's why he was with Gannondorf who was also under the pain

"When did this start?" he asked calmly

"I'm not sure. Pit's arrow knocked me up real badly. I was asleep until this morning"

"Well Mr. Ultimate Sleepyhead (Anvil falls on Gannondorf coughcoughfinallycough) ummm... I suppose we could look around

They leave but see all the kids in the hallway carrying 100 pies and giving them to Yoshi and Kirby. The two stop and watch

Everyone was yelling Go, go, go, go! Kirby and Yoshi were eating pies like there was no tomorrow.

"Great idea, Lucas! Kirby's winning by only two pies!" yelled Toony as he cheered for Kirby

"That's it! I win!" proclaimed Kirby doing the hamster dance

"Dam, close. But the rules were, "Whoever eats fifty pies first, wins."

They shook hands, smiling.

"Now for some more food!" Kirby and Yoshi cheered

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The insane voice returned

"Roy, I'm coming to GET YOU!" it said accenting the last two words

Roy screamed as he woke up still strapped to his chair.

He was hungry and thirsty, his wrists ached and he was utterly uncomfortable.

"Sorry, but when you shake someone and say crazy things it makes you wake up faster." said the insane voice laughing

"Shut up, he'll be coming any moment." said the gruff voice.

"Who" said Roy still a bit groggy

"Shut up." said the silent voice with force

"Well we need to know one more thing. Are you sure that..." started the melodic voice

"I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE HERE! THIS WAS THE ONLY ROOM CRAZY DIDN'T DO MURDER ON INNOCENT PUPPIES!" said Ness bursting into the room

Ness switched on the light and Roy saw the four voices. Since he wasn't an idiot (No that's Crazy's job :D )he easily figured out the voices.

Gruff Voice: Bowser

Silent voice: Sheik

Insane Voice: Diddy Kong

Melodic Voice: Jigglypuff with a Pokemon to English microphone

(Peach is still with Mario... alone... in their room... alone...in bed... alone)

Sheik became Zelda again

Jigglypuff began crying in her normal voice about the puppies

Samus glared as she charged her laser

"Don't worry Jiggly. Dr. Mario got them out and used 1up shrooms. Oh yeah Roy, Dr. Mario needs to see you."

Zelda faints promptly with a face etched with horror.

"Ok I'm just going to take Roy and leave." said Bowser as he picks up the chair he was bound to and follows Ness to Dr. Mario's office.

Samus looks at Zelda and Diddy brings out some smelling salts (Don't ask me how they got there!)

Zelda wakes up and tells Samus (Forgetting Diddy) what she had read in Ness' mind

"MARTHA'S GOD DAM F$#%IN PREGENANT!" she screams as Diddy covers his ears

Samus stands completely still as she texts Peach and Link inside her suit. A worthy piece of blackmail indeed

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mario theme song plays as Peach fumbles for her mobile in her bed.

Mario sulked being interrupted and Peach did too.

Peach scans the text message and...

"MARIO COME LOOK AT THIS!" she yells

Mario looks at it rubs his eyes and stares

"MAMMA F$#%ER!" he yells

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Link was in hell

Nah not really, the bored children and a cheeky Sonic (McDonalds scene forgotten) had reduced him to nothing but his underwear

Even his green hat was on the floor.

After a pleasant time infiltrating Samus' room Pichu and Y. Link had retrieved a variety of girly clothes that Samus never wore. And another noticeable detail.

"NO I will not, NO!" he yelled as Toony had retrieved two small skimpy items, Zelda's frilly bra and G-string

"On your marks," said Popo

"Get set" said Nana

"GOGOGO!" said Sonic as the children jumped on to Link putting on the bra and G-String

"FOR THE LOVE OF NAYRU HELP!" yelled Link as they started to pull a black pantyhose onto him

Sonic wasn't participating but he had the video camera and was loving every minute of it.

Red walked past and the children stopped (Okay I decided Red is sixteen)

Link opened his mouth and Red walked in the room.

"GO Flare (Charizard) GO Flower (Ivysaur) GO Flow (Squirtle is male) HELP THEM DRESS LINK!"

Link dropped his jaw as the three Pokemon joined the fray.

Red grabbed a camera and started taking photos

"You tube and the Smash website?" asked Red snapping as many shots as he could

"OOOOooooohhhhhh Yeeeeaaaaahhhhh!!!"

Then Link's phone rings

Kirby looked at the mobile and was about to eat it when Yoshi attacked and they fought who should eat the phone (Gluttons)

Nana looks at the text message and stares at Popo who both start giggling

Link yelled as his legs were pulled into a Blue puffy ribbon dress.

"Hey what you got there squirt?" asked Sonic

Popo obediently hands it over as Sonic reads Red glances over his shoulder leaving Popo and Nana to take the shots.

Pichu was now attempting to use some of Peach's ribbons to plait Link's hair

Kirby and Yoshi still fought

Three minutes thirty five seconds later, Lucas placed a spell (NOT A CURSE!) for Link to remain in the dress for twenty four hours

Then Red returned the Pokemon, got both cameras and he and Sonic left to go to Dr. Mario's office

Toony looks at Link's phone and accidentally presses the "forward" button

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

R.O.B received the message on it's hard drive

At first R.O.B couldn't translate it but after a quick educational trip to cyberspace, he began to toss his nuts and bolts

Mr. GAW already knew but he pretended to barf by using some of C. Falcon's when he went to spend torture with Pikana

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olimar was gardening because his Pikmin loved the fresh soil of earth.

After a quick sprinkle of water he stood up and he was bashed into a tree by Bowser.

The Pikmin who were idle at the time started screaming and while mostly purple and red Pikmin attacked Bowser and Ness while some tried to rescue poor Olimar. The last group containing mostly white Pikmin carried Roy BACK INTO THE MANSION

Realising only Olimar can save them, Ness uses PK Thunder and shocks out Olimar.

He wastes no time to get ANGRY he mumbles something on the phone in his suit (Like Samus) and starts throwing Pikmin

"RRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yells Ness

Ness makes a run for it but Bowser is to slow.

Bowser grabs a random box from no where and chucks it at the Pikmin.

The Pikmin catch it and an angry snake came out. Then it was eaten by an angry Solid Snake.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Luigi was looking at Wario in disgust as Wario cut out mountains of Playboy magazine

Luigi got out a missile he got from Snake but he forgot the missile launcher

Luigi (I made the last three sentences start with Luigi :D ) just chucked the missile and missed Wario but got the mountain.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY BEAUTIFUL PORN PICTURES... well back to cutting"

Luigi could of stopped him if his phone didn't ring.

"Hello? Hi bro... yeah... WHAT??? WHAT THE F$#%? Uh huh. Oh yeah. Okie dokie. Bye Bye"

Wario looked up.

"What did Meat ball say to you Lima Bean?"

"He says to tell you Mr. Butter squash that Martha is...mutter mutter..."

"WHAT THE %$$% $%$$ *$?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

King Dedede was in shower singing with Meta Knight in the room with earplugs on while reading a book

Then K3D heard his private cell phone.

"K3D it's Wolf (BIG BROWN EYE MAN uuhhhh... Wolf... you get the idea!) Martha is pregnant."

"What the F$#% #^%$?"

"See you" he said

King Dedede rushed out of the shower and told Meta Knight what was happening, he wasn't too fussed but the bit that horrified him was

"Sir... you're still naked"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On Boss Endurance, Pit and Jigglypuff was battling Duon when...

Pit's phone went off.

"Hang on Duon."

Duon waited, so did Jigglypuff.

"NO WAY? YOU SURE? NO NO! SURE. BYE!"

After hanging up Pit explains. Jigglypuff leaves and Duon goes home

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

DK finally leaves Fox's and Falco's room

DK knew what was happening but he forgot to mention it to Fox and Falco

So when Roy was dumped into their room by Pikmin they were not pleased

"WTF ARE YOU DOING HERE?" asked Falco

"Everyone loves to swear." mumbles Fox

Then Bowser comes in and picks up Roy.

"That was odd."

"HEY YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT MARTHA IS PREGENANT! SEE YA AT DR. MARIO's" said Sonic zipping in and out of their rooms

"You want to go?" asked Fox

"Nah but there is nothing to do here"

So the two ran to Dr. Mario's ward easily overtaking Bowser, Ness and Roy who is still stuck to his chair.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pain and Fear was all that Martha could think about

Pain and agony

Fear and despair crept her body

Like a poison it ate from the inside

The only escape was to sleep

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

So now you kind of know why I need that child. It's my creation though Martha is technically it's mother. I can't just write new

life unfortunately.

So my final chapter will be here in the next or the one after that.

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Black Eevee is owned by Pit Fan and Julianmon and Wings767 are owned by Julianmon.

Chapter 8

My torture to you. How every character mamages to go to Martha

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

C. Falcon was up for another day of torture. First was the rat that nibbled on his toes then it was Dora the Explora.

Normally Pikana skipped in with out a care in the world and let hell reign loose.

Today she was walking and quite quiet. She had a vulture of her left shoulder and on her right hip a dagger.

Pikana walked to the chained C. Falcon and cutted across his belly.

A surge of pain flowed through C. Falcon as the blood gashed out but the worst part was that the vulture ate his organs. Then when the pain stopped and all his organs were gone.

BUT HE DIDN'T DIE THE ORGANS JUST GREW AGAIN! AND THE VULTURE CAME BACK FOR THE ORGANS!

Pikana smiled as he yells in pain and she leaves the torture chamber

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Mario was having a rough day.

Though he only had one patient, her situation was critical.

He'd expect today or tomorrow that she would die.

Dr. Mario had tried an abortation but all it did was make the pain worse.

He did his best and was wondering where was Roy.

Then his two cousins walked in with Peach.

"Did Ness tell you?" asked the Doctor

"No Zelda did." said Peach as she kept her voice down and watched the sleeping Martha

"Can-ya do anything cousin?" asked Mario

"No cousin... I reckon we just have to wait.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gannondorf and Mewtwo traced the dark presence back to Dr. Mario's office

Suprised they found Marth and the four Marios (Remember Peach's full name is now Princess Peach Mush Mario)

Mewtwo did a scan around the room and located the source of rage.

It was Martha.

Or rather the beast within her.

The rage was more then emotion. It seemed as if channeled energy. Escaping in the only way it knew how.

"What is it?" asked Peach curiously

"That thing is not human." said Mewtwo pointing to Martha's belly

"That's not suprising as Roy is half dragon" said Luigi

"Well dragon's don't expell darkness from birth. Heat yes but darkness?" said Gannondorf

"Well that thing may be dangerous and well... I don't want to deal with it when it hatches."

A blur if light flashes as Sonic comes in.

"Great-a the speed hog from hell-a" said Mario

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Sonic was bad then Red riding Flare was almost as bad as they burst into the ward.

"Dam! We are tooo early. That thing is tooooo slow!"

"Well at least we aren't the last people. Oh yeah, Go Flower and Flow!"

The Ivysaur and Squirtle appear

The Pokemon begin to talk to Mewtwo and Sonic was zipping around already bored.

Then Wolf, Meta Knight and King Dedede then appeared. Trying to stiffle their laughter. Wolf and K3D had big grins and Meta Knight's eyes glitter from beneath his mask.

"What?" said Gannondorf

"You are soooooooo going to love this." said Wolf

"Apparently Lucas and the other kids did a spell on Link. It's only for another eighteen hours." K3D said

"He's actually coming right now" Meta Knight said.

Link appeared in the same clothes from the last chapter with Zelda by his side.

"I thought-a Pikana had enough sex changes for one week-a" said Mario

Link glared at all of them especially Gannondorf not trying not to laugh

"Not one word" he said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Olimar, Pikachu and Samus then appeared. Olimar was crooning his Pikmin (2 yellows and one of each the other colours.)

Pikachu was asleep in Samus' arms while Samus was in her Zero suit.

Samus was clutching her unactivated chainsaw.

A lone Yellow Pikmin jumped up on the bed and poked Martha's stomache

Meta Knight flicked it and accidently killed it.

"Fernado? Nooooooooooo!" yelled Olimar as he tackled Meta Knight.

"He can tell which Pikmin is which?" asked Peach to Luigi as he shrugs

The Pikmin joined the fray. A cartoon dust cloud appeared as the bashed each other. They move left and right. Zelda opens the door and the two pound each other out.

"Move it chainsaw at work." said Samus as she puts Jigglypuff down and grabbed a surgical mask and started the saw

"AREN'T YOU GOING TO STOP HER?" said Link

"Nope." Dr. Mario said getting out a bag of popped corn

Samus aims for Martha's belly and a high male pitched voice sounded out, very unfamiliar

"No hurt mamma!"

The chainsaw shatters and Samus glances at Mewtwo while an anvil lands on Gannondorf for no reason

"If you didn't know that was the baby." said Mewtwo stating the obvious

"How does that thing have powers?" asked K3D

"So the fact that Roy is part dragon and the magic that keeps Martha a girl must now also give that baby his/her powers." said a voice that was a new female one.

"Well... if it isn't Miss Annabel" said Mewtwo said grimmancing

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Annabel walked in holding a book with Diddy Kong who had an almost one side conversation with MR GAW.

K3D managed to catch a glimps of Annabel's book as she passed to sit with Peach.

How to kill a man without being noticed. By H. T. Weaville

K3D sweatdropped as Mewtwo read his mind and saw his face

Peach chats to Lucario in a hushed voice.

DK waltzes in.

nothing intresting or funny now. Please come back later

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ike came in.

He stares at Martha for about three minutes then he stares up at Link which he stares at for two and a bit minutes.

Zelda zaps him with Din's fire (Anyone else can spell the other two godesses names without checking?)

Ike runs to the bathroom and puts out his lit cape until Peach sprays him with the fire extingisher

A knock at the door was heard so DK opens the door to see Olimar in a sling and a large crack in Meta Knight's mask

Then Meta Knight's mask splits revealing a white eyed, dark blue kirby.

Peach, Zelda, Samus and Diddy twitched

"SSSSSOOOOOOOOOO CUTE!" they yell as they run to hug him.

Olimar gets a purple Pikmin to carry the deranged Diddy away from Meta Knight

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pit flies in, in a hurry.

"Red shut the door please before..." he starts

Jigglypuff using rollout crashed into Gannondorf

"I love a good Gannondork bashing in the afternoons" said Link to Mario as they watch Gannondorf getting POWNED BY JIGGLYPUFF

Olimar watched Luigi as he walked and opened the door

Luigi was huddled into a corner when R.O.B. appeared

"1 f0und 0ut on the $m$h D0J0 (Best site Eva) b0ut Mrth! $0rry 1m l8 but 1 hd 2 print sumt1n 4 Snke."

"AVAST YE YA SKIRVY INTERNET!" said Sonic in a pirate voice which ended up with Flare (Charizard) pummeling him.

"I thought we needed to be quiet at a patient's deathbed." mumbled Samus

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wario comes in covered and stinks of onions

Then Red orders Flow (Squirtle) to hose down Wario.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY PRECIOUS STINK!"

Samus gets pissed and was about to use her chainsaw when...

Snake jumps in and bumps his head on Wario and both of them are knocked out.

"Well that's two less characters to get involved." said Meta Knight as Dr. Mario drags them into a closet

"Aren't they supposed to go on a hospital bed?" asked Luigi

Akward slience

"Nah!" they all say in unison

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So who are we missing?" asked Lucario as she pulled out a notebook

"Well we are missing Falco, Fox, Bowser, Ness, the guest of honour Roy and all the children." said Ike

CRASH BANG BOOM!

The dust clears and there is Fox and Falco's airwings stuck in the wall.

The only thing that was damaged was one random bed and a Gannondorf with his face in a pool of blood.

"Beopbeoobe beop boop bepp beop pob..." (Translated: Okay I'm so going to regret this but...) said Mr GAW

He shoves a 1up shroom in Gannodorf's stomache

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several roarings were heard in the distance.

"Oh please don't be them. Oh please don't be them. Oh please don't be them." prayed Pit as the roarings got louder

Wario's Wild Hog (Motorbike) busted through the door.

Popo was driving dressed in a white shirt, black leather jacket, sunglasses and black leather pants. Nana was holding to his hips and was wearing a clear white singlet, a blue pair of jeans shorts and red high heel shoes.

Lucas and Ness stole two of Samus' hoverboards (Samus' rooms are magically technological)

Yoshi and Diddy appear using Snake's rocket shoes

Young Link bashes in on C. Falcon's Blue Falcon with Toony, Kirby and Pichu in the back seats

"YYYYYEEEEEEHHHHHAAAAWWWWW!!!!!" yells Kirby

Red pokes Jigglypuff while Sonic hands out a bunch of earmuffs to all the other smashers

Jigglypuff sings then sleeps again

The children fall asleep

Mewtwo teleports them to their rooms but forgets to put Nana and Popo in different beds

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pikana grabs her notebook and a cloth

Julianmon cackles as in his room

"Stupid pervet." says Wings

Captain Falcon yells in the background

Black Eevee was almost ready as she finally she tied the spare sword to her hip

"It is almost time." says Pikana as she gazes through the dimensional portal

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bowser and Ness FINALLY stomp up to the Dr. Mario's office

"'bout time." said Wolf

"Where is Roy?" asked Peach

"CAN YOU UNTIE ME?" asked Roy tired because he was strapped to the chair for the last two chapters

"AAAIIIIEEEEEE!!!" yelled Martha waking up

"IT'S STARTING! IT'S STARTING!" yelled Falco

The group huddles around Martha's bed

Martha is really really white and her blue veins were plusing rapidly

The people who knew that Martha would die bowed their heads

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dr. Mario gets to the base of the bed and starts yelling orders

"Peach grab me some towels, Mewtwo I need anesthetic very fast, K3D I need a pair of thick scissors, grab some gloves DK, I

need his electricity, Link... for goodness sake get changed, Bowser boil some water."

"Why the hell would I boil some water?" asked Bowser

"That's what everyone does when a child is born" said Dr. Mario as Martha started screaming.

Roy grabbed Martha's hand and started muttering things will be okay (Let me hear you say it...AWWWWWWWW!!!)

"FOR THE LOVE OF $%% $%(* $^%!" yelled Martha

"Push girl, push!" yelled Dr. Mario

"It's almost out push!" yelled Mario as the other characters grabbed the items they were requested

"Mamma." said the clear telekinetic voice as the child came out.

The child was male and looked perfectly ordinary. So Dr. Mario did a bunch of boring hospital stuff as the brawlers watched.

The child opened it's big purple eyes

"What's his name?" asked Fox

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A flash of lightning struck as a dimensional portal opened out stepped Pikana, Black Eevee, Wings767 and Julianmon appeared.

"Black Eevee?" wondered Lucario

"You will not take him." said Martha and Roy as Martha held the child and everyone prepared their weapons.

"I told you they wouldn't listen." said Julianmon as Pikana froze the smashers in their tracks using her notebook.

Pikana walked calmly through the maze of smashers and picked up the baby.

Everyone watched Pikana, they could not speak nor move but they could hear and see everything

The baby reconised Pikana's power from when he was in Martha's body and smiled at her touch

"I'm sorry Martha but as I promised Black Eevee."

Using a rubber she erased the female bits from the picture that turned Marth into Martha

Slowly Martha reverted back to Marth before everyone's eyes

Then Pikana, Black Eevee, Wings767 and Julianmon stepped into the Dimensional Portal

But then...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yay! A Cliffy! Last chapter will be the next one. But I got a sequel already in my head.

Review my friends!


	9. Chapter 9

Marth's Curse or Pikana's visit

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own me! Black Eevee is owned by Pit Fan and Julianmon and Wings767 are owned by Julianmon.

Chapter 9

Well this is it. The last and the mushy sap that is my last chapter

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Give me my child." said Marth rising from the bed

Pikana smiled

Since he transformed he magic must of cancelled the freeze.

"His name should be Wrath. Sounds like your name combined with Roy's. It also reflects his unknown rage."

Marth doesn't speak, Pikana hands Blacky the baby

"Go on ahead, I'll take care of Marth."

As Blacky recieved Wrath, Pikana handed her plotbook over to Julianmon

"Just in case."

The trio left through the dimensional portal with little Wrath fast asleep.

Pikana snapped her fingers and the smashers could move again.

"I suppose you want an explaination." she said calmly

No one answered as all smashers looked ready to kill

From King Dedede with his rocket hammer to Wolf and his blaster. Everyone was ready to kill.

"Well since you all want to kill me, I'll give him back" she said

Some of the smashers didn't move, others visably relaxed

"He'll be in C. Falcon's room. It's free now isn't it?"

Smashers groaned at what torture Pikana did while Pikachu visited her.

Pikachu gave a very descriptive torture scene

"If you want I'll stay here while you check"

Roy runs up the stairs with a few smashers (DEAL WITH MY LAZINESS OF NO LISTINGS!) but Marth just walks up to Pikana with his sword to her neck

"I suppose I shall leave." said Pikana as she electrocuted Marth using regular Pokemon abilities.

Peach aims for Pikana but her golf club hits Gannondorf, Falco aims his blaster but again he hits Gannondorf, so with a magical fray of attacks managing to hit Gannondorf, Mewtwo then picks up Pikana with psychic.

"I should kill you" he says

"But you won't" says Pikana as she opens a Dimensional Portal and jumps inside

"Have fun with him." says Pikana as she gives Bowser a spiked mallet

The Dimensional Portal closes leaving alot of startled Smashers.

(Man this stuff seems way cooler in my head)

"Now-a what?" aske Mario

"You could tell me what happened while Crazy and I were in therapy"

The smashers in the room are suprised as they forgot (and so did I) about Master Hand and Crazy Hand

"Well?"

"Wlel?" (Yes it's wrong)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"DAM DOOR IS STUCK!" yells DK as the smashers make it to C. Falcon's room

Three floors up did exhausted the smashers.

DK charges up a punch when Fox just walks up and turn the doorknob

"Idiot" says Sonic as he dashed in.

"Oh man... Not him..." whined Sonic

Zelda went inside.

Oh Pikana did return a him.

Just that the him was C. Falcon

"It's offical. I hate this authoress." said Link (still in the dress)

Roy just looks outside and smashes his fist through the wall

Ike looks through Roy's fist hole into the Ice Climbers rooms

"Oh great now we have another Smash Sex couple."

"I love you Samus." said Wolf

Samus just looked at him

"I'm sorry Wolf but I'm just not intrested."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that's the end for the smashers but look out and scroll down

Here comes what happens to Pikana as soon as she leaves

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So did you erase their memories of Wrath?" asked Wings as he gazed over Pikana's shoulder.

"I'll just do it now." she says as she writes in her notebook

"You do know that there are side effects right?" asked Julianmon.

"Yes I do." Takes out a huge book called 'Author's Guide to Changing Characters.'

"Rule 214 Section V: All memory erasions must be transfered not deleted from one host to the next. In cases of large numbers a group will be needed to contain the memory." quoted Pikana

"So who will be the unlucky creatures?" asked Wings

"The children of the Smash Mansion. They are still asleep so the memories will be nothing but strong dreams." said Pikana as she made this so.

"Here's Wrath." said Blacky as she handed Pikana the sleeping baby.

"I suppose I can't raise him in the dimensions I've opened. Pokemon World would only be found by Mewtwo and the Smash world was the only other dimension I had ever opened." said Pikana

((When an author writes a story (eg. I write a Legend of Zelda story) the author gains access to that world. I may have two but you may have more.))

"The human world." said Julianmon suddenly

"Perfect. But time periods are different there. I suppose Wrath could age sixteen years there when here it's only what... sixteen days" said Wings

"I will go. I just need my notebook and some of you to come with me."

"I'm coming. You did turn Marth back and a deal's a deal." said Black Eevee as she put on a black wig. (How many young women dye their hair white, no offense to anyone out there)

"Julianmon?" asked Pikana

"Ah, there's nothin to do. Might as well go." he said as he relaxed his wings. He then put them under a brown jacket

"Wings?"

"No thanks. I've been slacking off major time. There are so many people to ban."

"That's fine Wings. I bid you a safe and happy banning spree." Pikana said

"Nice to make your aquiatance." said Black Eevee

"I'll be honest and I may miss you." said Julianmon

"Yeah what ever." said Wings as he shook Julianmon's hand

Wings then spreaded his wings and flew away

Pikana begins to write in her notebook. Instantly she becomes a shortish, blonde twenty year old girl with the same clothes she had as a Pikachu, except bigger.

Pikana opened a dimensional portal and the group left towards the human world.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_**Okay you are allowed to stop reading here but I'm basically going to break down sixteen years into about 190 lines.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Three Years**

"Anna?" asked Wrath

"Yes?" asked Pikana looking through a newspaper

"When I grow up I wanna be a Smasher!"

Raising her eyebrows Pikana dropped down and picked Wrath up and stroked his purple hair

"Really Wrath?"

"Yes Aunty Anna."

"Would you like to train with Aunty Blacky?"

"Yes yes yes!" yells a very excited Wrath

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Five Years**

Pikana now works as a Collin's Bookstore manager and she's on a coffee break and...

"His psychic abilities?" asked Pikana

"Training well. But his attitude. What a hot head!" exclaimed Julianmon

"Well as long as he is strong, smart and happy it's okay." said Pikana

"Do you know what happens when Wrath gets angry?"

"A temper tantrum?"

"Hahaha (Sarcastically) but his rage and darkness affect everything around him. Things break and shatter, flowers wilt. People actually die." Said Pikana seriously

"I suppose but, please get back on topic, if it's going to be okay he needs to know about his parents."

"Well I've already told him I'm a cursed Pikachu, so one step at a time."

"I'm suprised you showed him so early."

"Well what did you expect? Me telling him when he's fourteen and listening to him swear hell out of me?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Aunty Blacky, thanks for showing me your moves!" said the five year old Wrath

"Anytime sweetie." Blacky said messing up his hair

"I can't wait to kick ass in the next tournament."

"mmmmmm..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ten Years**

"WOW!!! THANKS AUNTY ANNA!!!"

"No problem. And happy birthday."

Wrath held up his new sword with the Crystal hilt and the Fire Emblem symbol at the crest, carved into the flat of the sword was the name of the sword. Bijes or Rage.

"Open my present." said one of his other friends, a purple jester girl called NiGHTS

"WOW!!! A smash shield! And we aren't supposed to get these before we enter the smash mansion!"

Pikana smiled as she, Julianmon, Black Eevee watched Wrath play with his friends. The jester girl NiGHTS and a boy in the mask called Boomer but he liked the name Bomberman. The three kids all wanted to be Smashers.

"Now the last present." said Julianmon handing Wrath a suit of dark purple armour with a gold trim.

"It will never shrink and you will never grow out of it." he said

"Thanks Uncle Julian." yelled Wrath as he put it on in his room

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Thirteen years**

"I can't believe you are still wearing this." said Pikana as she put in Wrath's armour in the wash

"It's going to be my trademark outfit. Like Mario and his overalls."

Pikana gave a little laugh as she started dinner.

So far they lived a normal life but they were used to Wings flying in to check up on them and Julianmon squabbling with Blacky. Which usually resulted in explosions and and alot of dust that Pikana has to (Unwillingly) cleanup. Even without their arguments every now and then a bunch of magic from the plotbook or Wrath soars into the air and when Bomberman came explosions while NiGHTS danced on the ceiling would happen.

Yeah... A normal life.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fourteen Years old**

"Anna, can I ask you something?" asked Wrath as he came home from school

"Yes?"

"Do you know where my parents are?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Well, you're in for a suprise, your parents gave you to me because..."

"Yes..."

"they were Smashers."

"So when I see them..."

"You will be..."

"A smasher!" said Wrath as he hugs his adoptive mother excited at the thought of being a smasher

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Sixteen Years old**

"Anna I'm home!" yelled Wrath as he came back from school

"Wrath you are so slow!" said NiGHTS as she came out from the kitchen with Bomberman and Pikana behind her.

"What?"

"Are you still intrested in being a Smasher?" asked Bomberman

"Yeah why?"

"Well I can't send you to the mansion."

"Why?" asked Wrath disappointed

"Because... MASTER HAND ALREADY IS SENDING SOLID SNAKE TO PICK US UP IN A FEW WEEKS!" yelled NiGHTS

"Wait all of us are going? YYYYAAAAHHHHOOOOOO!!!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What's this? A letter from Red?" asked Wrath as Pikana brought in a smallish envelope to Wrath's now messy room.

"You do know I'm not cleaning your room. I got to move the rest of this house and my plotbook doesn't work as well here."

"Yeah, but it's nice of you to move because of me."

"Anytime"

"Hey Anna? Who's Red?"

"Oh Red is the Pokemon Trainer's real name."

"Oh."

"So shall we read the letter?"

Wrath slices open his envelope and reads the letter out loud.

_Dear New Smasher,_

_As this year's newbie welcomer (Since when did we have one of those?) I am given the honour of writing to you otherwise the_

_world will end if you don't survive the events to tournement._

_Actually I'm not suppose to be writing this but since I'm a nice guy but a lazy one I've got a tip for each character._

_Me: Ummmm... Don't take my hat_

_Peach: If you want dinner don't diss her. If you want your head do not touch her rosebed._

_Wolf, Samus and a few Smashers are agro, some kids are sweet (Mostly evil) but you'll find out soon_

_Okay Lucario is so going to kill me when she finds out that I'm using her stuff so see you at the mansion._

_From Red_

_P.S. You aren't the only Newbie_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Snake will be here soon"

"I'll see you Anna"

"I am so proud of you and don't forget that"

"Snake is here!" Said Julianmon rushing in

"Bye Uncle Julian, Bye Aunty Blacky."

After the goodbyes Wrath got into Snake's inconsipicous car and drove off with all the kids together

Wrath seemes so excited as he was going to accomplish his two dreams: being a Smasher and meeting his parents.

"Time to go home." says Pikana as she opens the Dimensional Portal

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The end

Okay reviews and OC's will be wanted for my sequel Wrath's Quest and Review this story

Thank you Julianmon and Pit Fan for seeing this story all the way.

This is Pikana signing off for now


End file.
